The Transfer
by Goddess Of Passion
Summary: Kino Makoto's Grandson William seems to be having trouble at his high school will a transfer to Furinkan truly be the answer? Read and Review! Show me you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The Transfer

By Goddess Of Passion and Love4Kiyone

Insert standard disclaimer

This is a Semi crossover though not many original Sailormoon characters will be mentioned.

As L4K and I are now sharing a habitable area we have decided to attempt a co write this is the first chapter of this multi chaptered project That we have created a new account for.

Enjoy now a word from L4K

Goddess of Passion

This is an experiment of course as we bring slightly different views together but still should prove interesting. Also watch for other Anime and Manga cameos and references. Enjoy!

Six years after the events of Alone

William T. Kino whacks his alarm and rolls out of bed pulling on some pants he sleepily feels his way to his own bathroom and locates his razor "OW!"

He looks down to see a hand written note and a band aid. Be more careful love... Rose.

William sighs carefully putting on the band aid ever since Rose had turned 14 her ability to see in to the future had surpassed even her grandmother's...Not that she'd ever admit it. He finishes shaving more carefully and then washes his face and applies deodorant "Another wonderful day in paradise...also known as Crystal High..."

There is a pounding on the door. "Onii san! Lia's got the other bathroom tied up... Could you please hurry?" A hurried voice begs from the other side of the door.

William puzzles that for a moment "....Demo....Lia is still in diapers!"

"Don't ask me... Sometimes its like she's a grownup in swaddling." The voice murmurs something else but its ineligible

"...Imouto...your spending far to much time with your mentor..." William smirks shaking his head thinking how close they had all gotten to Gloria.

"What is that supposed to mean? And um... could you hurry up???" The female voice demands

William chuckles and nods grabbing his towel and opens the door looking way up at his sister "Don't bang your head imouto."

"Right..." Violet ducks through the doorway. "Gotta get ready for a swell day at Crystal High...." She mumbles something very acidic as she closes the door William laughs and heads to the kitchen .

He smiles at his mother who is looking around for her toddling daughter "She commandeered the other bathroom mom."

"Thank you Chibi chan!" Daisy smiles relieved to learn that at least one of William's favorite teachers was still in Crystal High. To bad all the others have been transferred...

William sighs at 3 feet 6 inches... There wasn't much more that people could nick name him then Chibi. He heads to his bedroom getting his uniform on and carefully throwing on his blazer grabbing his book bag. "Imouto 10 seconds or I leave without you!"

Violet races out of the bathroom just barely remembering to duck again. Knowing from experience how much it hurt she had promised herself never to do so again no mater how in a hurry she was."I wonder whether I'll get Miss Haruna or Miss Kurosawa for English this year?"

Daisy chuckles 80 years old and now very happily married Haruna Sensei was still teaching. Daisy did frown though the pricipal said she needed to call once the children had left for school...she was dreading it.

Rose met William and Violet just outside the door. Her face a mask. "Good News Violet... we're getting Haruna sensei this year."

"Great!" As the kids leave Daisy clls the principal "Yamototo Sensei this is Kino Daisy you wanted me to call?"

"Yes... I wanted to inform you that I have decided that in your son's and daughter's best interest that William should be transferred to a different school."

"A different school...I don't understand what school?"

"Well you see... " the male voice seems to be stalling.

"What school...Sensei?" Daisy asks almost losing her famed temper.

"Furinkan High."

End Episode 1

Hmmmm oh dear William going to Furinkan High...Is this a good idea or a bad one? Will Daisy allow it? If she does what adventures will William have? Stay tuned for the answer to some of these questions in Episode 2 of the Transfer.

Preview.

"...You...Are insane."

"She asked I accompany William to watch over him...She stated I would find a great treasure."

"A small Dojo 5 minutes from the school."

"I'm going to use that training as a ninja I did 17 years ago." She winks

Review this Story/Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The Transfer

Chapter 2 '

Daisy Kino mother of three stared at the phone like it was obviously made of trash...or maybe that was directed at the man she was talking to "...You...Are insane."

"Not at all... Frankly there is good reason for this..."

"I'm waiting to hear this so called good reason..."

"Violet has a record for getting into fights... Many of them involving William... It's best that they be separated and sending Violet to Furinkan would just put a girl with a known disposition to fight into a powder keg..."

"So sending my son there wouldn't! Sir you know of his...condition!"

"Yes and I know that a year at Furinkan will help with those students who think of him as a target... I know where to put him... trust me I've discussed this with a teacher I rely on to take care of trouble spots."

"...My son is to young to go alone also as you may have forgotten he is Crown Prince of Jupiter! It is not safe!"

A voice clears behind Daisy "...Daisy?"

"Faith? Let me guess.... Setsuna called?"

...Uh...Rose actually...She asked I accompany William to watch over him...She stated I would find a great treasure."

"And you could never say no to anything involving Chibi chan anyway could you?"

"Heck no...Hes grown on me anyway with the twins in the states this year with Adam I'm good to go."

"Alright.... Very well Yamototo Sensei Now... Just where will my son be staying?"

"A small Dojo 5 minutes from the school."

Daisy smiles as Faith grins "Don't worry Daisy William won''t even know I'm there i'm going to use that training as a ninja I did 17 years ago.' She winks

Daisy rolls her eyes at that but smiles. "Alright... Thank you."

"...I'll go get packed Daisy you tell your Mom William should be sent back any minute." Faith leaves the quarters.

"Remind me again dad... Why are we having _another_ stupid boy staying with us at the dojo?" Akane said glaring at her father. "One Ranma is bad enough."

"Who asked you? Kawaii kune Akane!"

"Were doing this well..." Soun starts carefully.

Nabiki smirks interrupting him. "We're doing it cause Dad is getting big bucks for it!"

"Now Nabiki,," Kasumi admonished gently. "But the School Superintendent asked a favor of father and well... yes there is a fair degree of compensation and support involved." She added careful not to look at Genma Saotome or his somewhat embarrassed son.

"What type of compensation Dad?" Akane asks curious tapping the table

"Um... 120,000 yen a month plus Kasumi has access to an expense account." Soun replies wondering why he had been locked out of this part of the bargain.

"He will be arriving on the train soon won't he Father perhaps we should have Akane and Ranma go and meet his train...Yes?"

"Well maybe we should all go?" Genma suggests.

At the crystal Palace William was finishing his packing when he heard his mother quietly slip into the room. "I don't understand this momma... I didn't do anything wrong and they're making me go to a different school? Why are Violet and I at fault? They should move the kids who started the fights."

"...I know Chibi Chan...I tried...I truly did..." Daisy's voice threatens to begin breaking.

"I know momma.... I'm sorry..." He said regretting having said anything. "It's my responsibility to help fix things isn't it... Not complain whose fault things are.... " He says shamed of himself.

"...You are a Prince William." Daisy says carefully "While you were young most focused on your sister but now...that you are growing the kingdom wishes to learn more about the small Crown Prince." Daisy almost laughs "...Load of....They don't want to know about you just that your behaving as a prince should."

"The ones that don't just want to see what they can get from me because of my name.... They couldn't care less who I am."

"Your family cares William...Your sisters, your dad...me and your grandmother... we all care and always will...Always!" Daisy goes on her knees to look in her son's eyes "When you were born...I received a...message from the home planet."

"But... That's impossible.... They've all been gone since the end of the Silver Millennium!"

Daisy snorts "They wish everyone on Earth to believe this...trust me most are quite well...anyways it was a letter from the Queen Mother Jupiter...Sakura is her name it stated the populace of Jupiter was demanding the...how did she put it? Ah... The disposal of the mutation to the Jovian blood...Do you know what was written in her own words?"

"If she's like Violet or Grandma, she said for you not to worry while she adjusted their attitudes on the subject... Am I close?"

"Very her exact words were you better love that special Jovian boy to death while I kick our populace's asses till their attitude adjusts."

William grinned. "Well.... I need to do my job like a Jupiter does.... Grandpa always did..... And I won't make Aunt Serenity disappointed either."

"Sweetheart look at me." Daisy commands her son.

He obeys timidly.

"William No one is disappointed in you so I want you to stop that...Alright?...I...I was hoping you' be able to stay here for this but...Aunt Serenity discovered something a few days ago."

"What mama?"

Daisy smiles "A senshi Aura...in you."

"In me? Isn't that imp..." He paused. If the Jovian worlds weren't dead then he had better not be so quick to decide what impossible was.

"...She said it was almost like what Poppa." Daisy pauses swallowing hard the pain still fresh "It's alot like what Poppa had...but far stronger..."

"I miss him too momma..." He hugged his mother. "I promise I'll...He'll be proud."

Daisy smiles and nods "...You look so like him my sweet boy." She hands him a pen "Jupiter Knight Power Make up."

"But I need to be William Kino student first right mom...?"

"...Well...Hai...Demo please son at least have it to protect yourself...Nermia is not...Not a kind district."

"I _am_ a fourth degree Judo Black belt mom.... I guess I just ... You think I'll really need it?"

"I think the possibility is there remember young man I am still your mother don't make me force this..." She states trying not to smile

He hesitantly takes the pen hoping not to need to use that kind of power... Especially since it was intended to protect others, not just save his skin from day to day life.

Daisy hugs him tight "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you on the train?"

"I'm sure mom..... I... If you go with me, it'll be harder for me to let go.... "

"Alright...Do you promise to call me tonight?" Daisy asks stroking his brown hair.

"Of course mom....." He nods tears flowing.

"I love you my son...Very much and when you get back...Maybe it'll be time to start your training not only as a Knight but as a future king." She smiles "I'm sure Rose will love having control of the Jovian empire."

"I don't know... There might not be much left after Queen Sakura finishes..."

Daisy laughs then snaps her fingers "Almost forgot you'll have a guardian watching over you."

"OH?"

"Hai you think I'd let you go alone?" Daisy raises her eyebrow

"No... not really... But Who mom?"

"Aunt Faith." Daisy winks.

William grinned.

"Hello William." A soft voice says "Are you ready to go?"

"No but let's go Aunt Suna... Time and Tide wait for no man after-all..."

"Or Senshi." Setsuna smiles grabbing his suitcase as they head for the train.

End Episode 2


End file.
